As shown in FIG. 1, a downtilt is a direction of an antenna vertical main beam. Generally, when the downtilt of an antenna is aligned to a UE (User Equipment, user equipment), the UE has a best signal received power and best signal received quality.
At present, an AAS (Active Antenna System, active antenna system) is capable of electrically adjusting a downtilt in milliseconds based on subcarriers, which may align a downtilt on each time-frequency resource block of an antenna to a target UE, to improve a signal received power and enhance signal received quality of the target UE.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, when UEs are distributed evenly in terms of geographical location, elevation angles of most UEs are smaller than a downtilt that is set for each cell antenna which uses the same downtilt. In order to align the downtilt set on each time-frequency resource block of an antenna to a target UE, the downtilt set by the AAS system will make a vertical beam on each time-frequency resource block to further point to a cell edge. Hence, in a co-frequency networking system, an interfering power of a local cell on signals of UEs in a neighbor cell increases, which affects SINR (Signal-to-Interference Plus Noise Ratio, signal-to-interference-plus-noise ratio) experience of UEs in the cells.